


MIS(S)HAPS

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Not Like That, Other, dad tony, kinda angsty, mcu - Freeform, possible romance in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mishaps happens. Most of the time it happens in the most unlikely time and way. After a one night stand that leads to something bigger, Tony thought he wouldn't have to screw up again that he might just get a grip. But when she left him, his whole world come crashing down. Little did he know, when she left she was carrying the little Stark she was too afraid to tell him. Seventeen years later, Alexis who is raised in a foster home as an orphan all along come across a revelation that hits her like a truck. And Tony who just got the words feels like his world got turned upside down all over again. The woman he loves takes form in the most unlikely way. He's got a responsibility now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIS(S)HAPS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I ever had the guts to publish on AO3. My apologies beforehand, because I know this might suck so bad.   
> The first chapter or more like Chapter 0 is kind of a prologue for the whole remaining story. You creeps who looks for incest, you wouldn't find what you're looking for here. Move along (xD)  
> So yeah, thank you so much for your time and enjoy! XX  
> [P.S.: I'm sorry for grammatical errors, and weird plot. Oh and there's mentions of abortion in the first chapter, I feel like I should warn ya.]

               A dinner like no other, they would say. Charity Balls and such events are pretty self explanatory with the “rich only” invisible tag. Sure, all these people are coming in for “a great cause” and “a noble gesture” because of their flooding fortunes. Well, that and a little bit of bragging going on. All these people with their millions of layers of pleasantries and cheek kisses sickens her. She excused herself from the crowd for “some air”. With a glass of champagne in her fingers, she went out to the balcony tasting the breeze February spring had to offer. A sigh, and sip through the light champagne glass. The city looks very pretty from there that night. She was deep in thought when a voice cracked some consciousness back into her leaning figure.

“Let me guess, pretty boring party for pretty lady?”

She turned to him, and threw him the most sincere fake smile she could bestow.

“Oh, how rude of me. Tony. Stark. Tony Stark.” He reached out for her hand.

“No kidding. THE Tony Stark? Howard Stark’s son?” She fake-surprised, with a little hint of genuine delight as he took her hand and kissed her knuckle.

“Yes ma’am. Now what do you go by? Angel? No.. Goddess? No… Perfection?”

“Such a flirt.” She said, not answering his question. A cold breeze made its way across all around and in the gap between Tony and her.

“Best if we take this inside, perhaps?” He offered his arm.

“Yes, sure.” She took his arm and started walking inside.

                This is not quite right. Just a moment ago, she said she was sick with all the pleasantries. But this, this doesn’t feel like one. Heading right to the bar, the conversation carries on with such a manner that will bring any woman right to his lips and damn right it would. A few exchange of glances and laughter swept her off her feet. In no time they were swaying on the dance floor with her palms against his chest and his arms around her waist. Well, what do you expect? A little naughty rich girl having it her way with a man quite much older than herself wasn’t an abnormality.

“I’ll take it you’re representing the Starks, on your own?” She asked him

“If you’re asking me if I come alone, with no arm candy, then yes.” He was being straightforward, then he continued, “My gut told me that I would come across a magical creature in solitude. Never expect it to be THAT literal.” She blushed.

“Oh, you,” she punched his chest lightly. “Nobody told me I would meet a prince charming here, this is unfair.”

                The music was a classic, but their moves weren’t. If her parents had seen, they would told her not to do that much grinding in regards to the particularly arranged music. And it’s way too clear to see that they both were enjoying it. Before they know it, they were rushing through the stairs into the limousine he brought there with.

“Straight to my house.” Tony said, the driver immediately complied.

“Oh, and, close the compartment if you will.” The driver nodded again, and closed the compartment.

                Both of them, young, with blazing lust in their eyes and intense blood rush seemingly to move their strings like puppets. No words required, with her thighs across his lap, his mouth latched onto her neck, everything flows on its own. The light kisses he peppered around her jawline and neck brought a little chuckle and giggles here and there.

“We have arrived, sir.” The driver interrupted their intercourse to let him know. They both stepped out the car, tripped a little, and then proceeded into the house and straight into his bedroom.

“Surprisingly tidy, for a billionaire son and his habits.” She mused.

“Oh, cut that now. Anyway, where were we?” A laugh slipped and with that they continued where they left off.

 Discarding every single article of their clothing on the floor. Probably the most expensive path towards the bed, with thousand bucks dress and another thousand bucks tuxedo scattered leaving a trail behind the moaning mess. Lips still attached to his, she spun around and sit him on the bed. Two strong arms pulling her down onto his lap. One two straddles and he was putty in her hands. She drove him crazy in seconds, she own him. No, she made him let her own him. That never happened before. This girl, this woman is something else. Tony never thought such administrations would reveal as much about someone, he felt vulnerable.

Thoughts were running through his head while she was busy nibbling his earlobe and jaw. She caught him off guard, a groan slipped out of his lips like music to her ears. She giggled when she withdraw attacking his neck and saw that he was lost in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked.

“Nothing worth this conversation.” He answered and flip her over so he’s on top now.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tony asked, before opening the tin foil. And to that, she kissed him hard slung her arms around his neck. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The night was a little hazy. And the morning after wasn’t unpleasant at all, as they were both very surprised that they didn’t end up hangover and sore. Instead, they woke up with a smile to each other and greeted in their authentic “I had amazing sex last night” raspy morning voice. The road were never bumpy from there, as they continue to fall in love over and over again. Tony knew, this woman will cut his habit. This woman will fill up every cavity in him. He wouldn’t have to bring girls home to let his loneliness be heard, he wouldn’t have to sip those bottles in one go to fill his empty heart.

Everything was amazing.

Until one day those stripes hits her like a truck. She’s a positive. It's been one or two months since their intercourse and she was pretty sure they wore protection, heck she was even on the pills. How does this happen? They both were clearly unready for a family, they hang around and have sex like filthy rich youngsters supposed to. The news would break Tony apart. His parents passed away not a decade ago, the last thing he would need right now is the shock she would give him. She didn't have time. She had to leave, they were both clearly very not ready for a child in any consideration. It was spring’s happiest time. The blooming were beautiful, but not for her. Four in the morning, she flee with whatever in her purse not even bothering about her clothes. She wrote a little note for Tony to read when he’s awake:

“Tony, I think it’s best for us to take a break for a while. My family wants me home. You’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t worry, you’ll hear from me when I’m ready. I just need a moment for myself. I love you.”

She left the note on his bedside table, and whisper, "I love you Tony. I'm so sorry. I just want you to be happy." Before she kissed his cheek and gone with the night.

When he found the piece of paper, his whole world shook and crumbles. The woman he thought was going to be the Mrs. Right, the woman he loved so so much, too much, left him. Once again, he was left bewildered and confused. Angry, sad, you name it, he felt it. He never heard from her ever since, not even the news, her family was smart enough to dodge the spotlight. There they were, his old habits creeping up from his ankles, to his thighs to his head. He’s back at it.

While she, she came home. It was tough for him, but tougher for her. She was young, confused and scared. Very scared. What would her parents do if they know that she is pregnant? Would they get rid of her baby? Would she want to keep her baby? Her family is a tight religious family. Her parents must be mad. It's a good thing that the media were _provided_ enough not to highlight her family. Making them seemingly laying low while being extravagantly rich at the same time. Thoughts are racing through her mind, making her head feels like it's pulsing. Before she know it, the taxi stopped.

There she was, in front of her own house. The gate opened before she could say anything. Three knocks on the door, and the door opens with a pair of faces she knew too well. She ran straight into her mother and father’s embrace. A thousand questions hit them.

“What’s going on sweetheart?” A tear escaped.

“What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?” She still cried.

“Because I swear to God-“ her father began to threatened.

“No Papa. I was happy, we were perfectly fine.”

“Then, what’s going on? If you don’t tell us we won’t know darling.” Her mother spoke and rubbed her back soothing her.

“Mama, I’m pregnant.” She said, and stepped away. “What do I do?”

The three of them sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemingly like hours. It feels like they were drowning from all the unsaid words, until her father began to speak.

“So. We can’t keep the baby, it was not noble. But we will NOT get rid of it. It is God’s will that this happened. It is His Plan. We all will keep this in here, in this family.”

“So the baby’s still…” She trails.

“Yes, but we can’t keep it. I am so sorry." Silence. "But three months after it was born, you will have to let go. The Orphanage will accept.” Her father said, sternly. She could only nod, grateful that her family didn’t throw her out and helped her through this instead. The tension slowly subsided when her mother lighten things up when she said, “I am going to be a grandmother.” And smiled.

“Well, after all, this is something we could celebrate. Come honey, don’t worry. We will do this.” Her father claimed.


End file.
